Fruk He's so perfect
by Stupitaly
Summary: ARTHUR KIRLAND is having weird feelings about a certain FRENCH man and is not sure how to handle with it


-Fruk- He's so perfect

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes. He had to listen to that annoying American again! He was barely listening anyway, he wasn't going to waste his energy on listening to some nonsense about being a hero and other stuff he didn't care about.

He trailed his eyes over the room and his eyes ended up on a certain French man. He growled, Francis was flirting with some of the other countries again. Arthur hated that he had to watch that the French man was so much popular then he was! He was fun too! R-Right?

He growled again. "Who the bloody hell am I kidding I'm not fun..." He mumbled to himself. He looked up because he heard that annoying laugh again. Francis ran his fingers threw his own long blonde hair. A shiver ran over Arthurs spine. He had always wondered how it would feel if Francis would run his fingers threw his hair. Another shiver went threw his spine as he imagined how Francis his hand threw his hair would feel. Arthur laid his arms on the desk in front of him and rested his head on his arms.

This was no good... He was imaging about that bearded pervert again! He seemed to do that a lot lately... He sighed and felt that he was starting to blush again. Wanker! He had to get out of here before someone would see his red face. And that stupid pervert would probably be the first to bloody notice his red face! He quickly got up, muttering that he had to go to the bathroom and left.

Arthur practically ran to the bathroom, he opened one of the cabins and quickly closed the door behind him, locking the door. He sat down onto the toilet seat and rested his head in his hands. "S-Stop blushing you t-twat..." He scolded himself while trying to get that bloody wanker out of his mind! Why was he even thinking of him? He hated his guts! H-He was always so bloody noisy! A-And he cared more about his looks then that he cared about his economy! W-Well he did look very good and his hair...

Arthur grabbed tightly onto his hair. "What am I thinking!" His face was brightly red again. He quickly covered his mouth with his hands as he heard someone walk in. "Arthur? Are you okay? You left so quickly." Bloody hell! Of course that stupid bearded frog would follow him! "I-I'm bloody fine g-get out!" His face couldn't be much redder. He needed to get the French out. He heard the other walk towards the cabin. He closed his eyes and listened to the way he was walking. It almost sounded like he was dancing threw the bathroom and not walking. His footsteps were so silent... The knocking on the door of the cabin made him snap back to reality. He shook his head a little to wake himself up. "Arthur?" Francis sounded kind of worried... Why was he sounding worried? "G-Get out! Don't y-you have to flirt with S-Seychelles!" He covered his mouth with his hands. What did he just say? He hated it when he saw Francis flirt with someone else that wasn't him! B-But even when Francis was clearly flirting with him he would push him away and just simply blush. Arthur heard the other sigh. "Arthur please... I'm just worried about you. Your face seemed red, I thought you 'ad a fever..." Another shiver ran threw his spine. T-That accent... The way he couldn't pronounce the H, it was so... sexy... Arthur loved it! He knew he would always scold Francis for not speaking English the correct manner. But the accent of the other just made him shudder and made him want to grab the French man his shoulders and just kiss him!

Arthur his eyes grew wide as the thought of kissing him appeared again in his mind. He needed to stop thinking about that twat! He wasn't bloody important! H-He wasn't bloody in love with him! He never d-dreamt about sleeping in his arms! A-And he certainly didn't ever think of h-how the p-probably... Y-You know... Sex would be... Like he could help thinking like that! Everyone always said that the French was a true god between the bloody sheets! "Arthur I will let the door be opened if you will not open this door this instant!" Oh hell no! He quickly unlocked the door but didn't open it. He pulled his legs onto the seat and wrapped his arms around them. He sighed and just waited until Francis would open the door. Within a second Francis did open the door and kneeled down in front of him, gently brushing the hair out of his face. "Your face is still red..." Francis still sounded worried and he laid a hand on the others forehead. "Your not feeling 'ot..." Oh god... Again that accent! "F-Francis..." He finally looked up at the other. "I-I'm feeling weird..." He softly muttered. Francis blinked and ran his fingers through the others hair. Arthur his eyes grew wide. So that's how it felt... Francis his hand felt warm and soft. Arthur leaned into his touch. "F-Francis it's your fault..." Francis pouted. "I know you blame me for a lot but I didn't so a thing!" Arthur shook his head. "N-No it's in a good way!" He reached for the others hand and softly leaned his cheek against it, he closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling. "A-Arthur what are you doing..." Faint blushed could be spotted on the French man his cheeks. Arthur opened his eyes again. "You give me a weird feeling in my s-stomach but I like it... A-And I seem to love everything you d-do... Your accent, the way you walk even y-your touching!" He put his legs down onto the ground and looked up at him, letting his hand go. Francis his face was red and it looked like he was about to say something but didn't really know how or even what to say. Arthur looked into the others deep blue eyes and ran his fingers threw the others hair. Francis his hair felt nice and soft. It almost felt like a cloud but Arthur wasn't quite sure how a cloud felt... But he was sure it was something like this. Arthur moved closer to the others face. "Francis..." He closed his eyes and softly pressed his lips against the others lips. Francis his eyes grew wide but soon closed his eyes, returning the kiss. Arthur wrapped his arms around the others neck and tilted his head a little. Francis responded by pulling Arthur onto the floor with him and wrapped his arms loosely around his hips. Some sounds of satisfaction could be heard from Arthurs throat. Francis slowly pulled back from the kiss. Arthur had disappointment all over his face. "W-Why di-" He was cut off by another kiss from Francis. He wanted to return it but Francis pulled back again. "Listen to me, Arthur. You should like you really like me... I 'ave to know if you like me like that and not just plan on getting me into bed." Arthur shook his head violently. "N-No I'm not wanting to do that!" He let his fingers slid between the others fingers. The blushes on his face returned again. He leaned forward and hide his face on the others shoulder. "I-I've fallen in love with you Francis..." He held the others hands more strongly and confident. Francis softly leaned his head against Arthurs head and had an relaxed smile on his face. "I love you too, Arthur..." Arthurs blushes increased but he couldn't help smiling like an idiot.

Francis slowly got up and pulled the other with him. "Are you sure about it. Arthur?" He reached for the others hand and held it firmly. Arthur smiled and held it back. "I am..."

With that, the two walked out of the bathroom, holding hands and smiling happily.


End file.
